Мама, me siento rara
by VainillaCookies
Summary: La señora Braginski es tan buena mujer, que jamás dejaba de arropar a sus niños antes de las diez. Pero esa noche, la pequeña Natalya debía confesarle algo a su muy querida madre. BelaUkr/UkrBela.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.**  
 **Couple: BelaUkr/UkrBela.**  
 **Advertencias: Incesto, yuri. Que Dios y Gilen me perdonen. Pero al menos, aquí no son hermanas, así que ya no se quejen tanto.**

* * *

 **Мама, me siento rara.**

* * *

La señora Braginski es una buena mujer. Se besa solo con su esposo, hace la comida todos los días (y sí, para el desayuno, para el almuerzo, la hora del té y la cena), no bebe alcohol —bueno, ya. Solo toma una copa de vez en cuando del coñac de su marido—, no asiste a fiestas escandalosas y acuesta a sus hijos antes de las diez de la noche. Oh, qué buena mujer es la señora Braginski. Tan amable, mírala. Arropa a la segunda de la estirpe —su linda, muy linda, bellísima hija Natalya— con una dulzura que parece sacada de un cuento de hadas. Sí, la señora Branginski es una buena mujer, una buena esposa, y una buena madre.

Por eso, cuando su hija quiere conversar con ella antes de que la familia decida irse al reino de los sueños, la señora Braginski no duda en aceptar con una sonrisa. Toma su lugarcito, un pequeño espacio donde pueda sentarse en la cama de su amada y muy hermosa hija. Le besa la frente y le pregunta qué es lo que la inquieta:

—Dime, Natalya. Con Мама sabes que puedes hablar de todo.

Su pequeñita arruga el ceño, frunciendo esas cejitas pareciendo aún más adorable. ¡Si hasta posee un cabello lacio y largo, como tejido por los dioses divinos! Ah, si tan solo Afrodita la viera, ¡se desmayaría ante la hermosura de la jovencita!

—Mmm, lo sé, Мама. Pero de lo que quiero hablarte, es un sentimiento extraño, muy extraño. Está aquí —la buena de la señora Braginski le mira enternecida: la pequeña se señala el pecho, el sitio del corazón latiendo bajo su piel—. Y a veces arde, a veces hace cosquillas y a veces me ruboriza las mejillas. Мама, creo que no es normal.

La madre le dedica un beso, una caricia, en la parte de la cabellera lustrada por ángeles. Su pequeña, aún confundida, vuelve a arrugar el ceño. Oh, Afrodita, ¡que no te de envidia esta pequeña estrella de mar que renace de la poesía!

—Eso es muy normal, princesa mía —la madre sonríe y de nuevo un beso es obsequiado a la cabecita de oro que luce la niña—. Dime más, corazón. ¿Con qué persona te sucede ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Con un apuesto príncipe? ¿Quizás con el hijo de los Jones, el agraciado Alfred? ¿O el hijo de los Bonnefoy, el encantador Francis? —la señora Braginski se ríe, tal si hubiera hecho una broma. La niña no le comprende, le mira con ojos confundidos, perlados en azul claro.

—No, Мама. Alfred y Francis no causan esa clase de sensaciones en mí, y quizás si llegaran a serlo, estaría viviendo un dejavú. Мама, me siento rara con prima Irunya.

La frase congeló la risa de la mujer en pleno aire, como sacándole el mismo del pulmón con un golpe. La buena de la señora Braginski le mira, con la mirada reacia a creerlo, pero no, su pequeña también mira, aunque a otra dirección. Como si mirase al infinito que no existe. Y sonríe, ¡Dios Santo, quién fuera motivo de esas sonrisas, porque miren todos cuán inmesa es, llena de felicidad y gratitud!

—Мама, prima Irunya es bonita. Muy bonita. Tiene el cabello corto pero muy claro, cual nieve en invierno. Su espíritu da vida apenas te quita el aliento de la misma, porque todos se quedan sin aliento tras mirarla. Мама, prima Irunya es quien me hace sentirme rara. Y también quien hace que mi pecho se llene de bichitos. ¿Estaré enferma, Мама? ¿Tendré fiebre?

Oh, pobre de la señora Braginski, ese pedazo de mujer tan buena y bondadosa. Arropa a la niña finalmente, y dice que hablarán del tema en la mañana, tomándose las cosas con mayor calma. Pero, mírala. Si es ella quien ha perdido la calma en su interior tras la sorpresiva noticia.

Se retira de la habitación. Siente que todo le da vueltas. Natalya, su preciosa, amada y muy querida hija, ¿en una situación así? Oh, que el Señor se apiade de ella y su alma misericordiosa. ¿Qué ha hecho, para que se tiñen de carmesí las alas que su Natalya, su tan pero tan amada Natalya tiene en la espalda, fijas como picaportes a puertas? ¿Cuál es el hecho atroz que ha cometido en el pasado para que el destino, cruel amigo de juegos de póker y amoríos imposibles, le deparara tan suicido amoroso a su querida hija?

—¿Mi amor?

Se sobresalta, pero no es más que su esposo, quien la mira extrañado. Le toma las manos, suaves y semejantes en ternura a las nubes esponjosas del firmamento. Se le escapa un beso dirigido a los labios, que en el caso de la buena señora Braginski tiemblan.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —pregunta el marido.

La señora Braginski asiente y se cuelga de su anterazo.

Ay, mírala. Es una gran mujer. Jamás ha dejado de sus hijos se acuesten después de las diez, excepto aquella vez. Pobre, pobre señora Braginski, que tan buena ella es...

* * *

 **Creo que estoy enamorada de lo que escribí *-***

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá hubiera más fanfics de parejas yuri, que tan olvidadas están en el fandom hetaliano. So, eso.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
